User blog:KowBoyz78/WunnerNews: Wunnerpedia announces Nicknames for hurricanes
Wunnerpedia has announced it will start nicknaming hurricanes either because A. Hurricanes don’t that much scary-names, and B. There are some names that weren’t used. The names will be listed down below (we already retired Florence and Michael, if you see a name bolder in the parenthesis, that means we retired it), note the our Atlantic nickname system uses all 6 lists, Our pacific system uses 3 lists instead of 6, our typhoon, Cyclone and Winter storm (USA and UK) are in random order. Atlantic Ocean List One: *Alexander (Alberto) *Baxter (Beryl) *Cygnus (Chris) *Draco (Debby) *Edward (Ernesto) *Flynn (Francine) *Gerald (Gordon) *Humphery (Helene) *Irving (Isaac) *Johannes (Joyce) *Knight (Kirk) *Luna (Leslie) *Moore (Milton) *Naomi (Nadine) *Orville (Oscar) *Proteus (Patty) *Rodger (Rafael) *Savannah (Sara) *Trevelyan (Tony) *Vinnie (Valerie) *Weldon (William) List Two: *Alejandro (Alex) *Benson (Bonnie) *Clarke (Colin) *Dillon (Danielle) *Everest (Earl) *Ford (Fiona) *Gray (Gaston) *Harrington (Hermine) *Idella (Ian) *Jewel (Julia) *Kendall (Karl) *Lawrence (Lisa) *Miles (Martin) *Neville (Nicole) *Odessa (Owen) *Phoebe (Paula) *Rosetta (Richard) *Sabrina (Shary) *Thor (Tobias) *Vincenzo (Virginie) *Wilson (Walter) List Three: *Andy (Arlene) *Ben (Bret) *Cobra (Cindy) *Dominique (Don) *Ezequiel (Emily) *Filiberto (Franklin) *Garrett (Gert) *Haywood (Harold) *Isidro (Idalia) *Jenny (Jose) *Kipper (Katia) *Lynn (Lee) *Manny (Margot) *Nova (Nigel) *Othello (Ophelia) *Pasquale (Phillipe) *Rigoberto (Rina) *Salvatore (Sean) *Timothy (Tammy) *Vanessa (Vince) *Wallace (Whitney) List Four: *Alfred (Andrea) *Bradford (Barry) *Cecilla (Chantal) *Dwight (Dean) *Eldridge (Erin) *Faustino (Fernand) *Giovanni (Gabrielle) *Hilton (Humberto) *Imogene (Imelda) *Jarrett (Jerry) *Kelly (Karen) *Linus (Lorenzo) *Monte (Melissa) *Norris (Nestor) *Oakleigh (Olga) *Percy (Pablo) *Reuben (Rebekah) *Shawn (Sébastien) *Tyrone (Tanya) *Vonda (Van) *Winford (Wendy) List Five: *Anthony (Arthur) *Byron (Bertha) *Charlotte (Cristobal) *Darwin (Dolly) *Ernie (Édouard) *Franscisco (Fay) *Grosvenor (Gonzalo) *Hank (Hanna) *Ivor (Isaias) *Jasper (Josephine) *Kiersten (Kyle) *Lucy (Laura) *Murdoch (Marco) *Nevaeh (Nana) *Ormond (Omar) *Pierre (Paulette) *Reginald (Rene) *Stephanie (Sally) *Taylor (Teddy) *Vito (Vicky) *Wilbur (Wilfred) List Six: *Anton (Ana) *Bruno (Bill) *Charles (Claudette) *Diego (Danny) *Earnestine (Elsa) *Finnegan (Fred) *Graham (Grace) *Harry (Henri) *Ingram (Ida) *Jason (Julian) *Kingsley (Kate) *Luke (Larry) *Maya (Mindy) *Normand (Nicholas) *Oliver (Odette) *Petra (Peter) *Remington (Rose) *Skylar (Sam) *Travis (Teresa) *Violet (Victor) *Wayne (Wanda) Auxiliary List (Used if all Names are exhausted): *Quvette *Ulyssesys *Xavier *Yolanda *Zebedee *Quiana *Ursula *Xina *York *Zeke *Quaila *Usagi *Xander *Yvette *Zephyr *Quinton *Upwood *Xiomara *Yvonne *Zelda *Queenie *Udelia *Xenophon *Yates *Zeva *Qiarnu *Ulmer *Xyler *Yagi *Zane East Pacific Ocean (NOTE: will have some nicknames from the Atlantic basin) List One: *Arnold (Aletta) *Buster (Bud) *Cobra (Carlotta) *Dante (Daniel) *Elijah (Emilia) *Franscesca (Fabio) *Gemini (Gilma) *Hydra (Hector) *Iwillah (Ileana) *Josue (John) *Krystal (Kristy) *Lyra (Lane) *Monoceros (Miriam) *Noble (Norman) *Osiris (Olivia) *Phantom (Paul) *Ronnie (Rosa) *Stewart (Sergio) *Triton (Tara) *Vernon (Vincente) *Warner (Willa) *Xiomara (Xavier) *Yesenia (Yolanda) *Zeus (Zeke) List Two: *Abraham (Alvin) *Baldwin (Barbara) *Cornelius (Cosme) *Dwayne (Dalila) *Etienne (Erick) *Fleurette (Flossie) *Gwen (Gil) *Heriberto (Henriette) *Ibrahim (Ivo) *Jebediah (Juliette) *Kurtis (Kiko) *Lynx (Lorena) *Montague (Mario) *Nelson (Narda) *Orlando (Octave) *Pearlie (Priscilla) *Raquel (Raymond) *Shequayla (Sonia) *Trojan (Tico) *Vera (Velma) *Wilhelmina (Wallis) *Xander (Xina) *Yarrow (York) *Zoey (Zelda) List Three: *Adelaide (Adrian) *Barclay (Beatriz) *Clarence (Calvin) *Doris (Dora) *Eglantine (Eugene) *Floretta (Fernanda) *Giselle (Greg) *Harrison (Hilary) *Idonea (Irwin) *Jermaine (Jova) *Kynaston (Kenneth) *Lynnette (Lidia) *Mortimer (Max) *Norwood (Norma) *Odilia (Otis) *Penny (Pilar) *Rosalina (Ramon) *Scarlet (Selma) *Tyrrell (Todd) *Venetia (Veronica) *Wayland (Wiley) *Xanthe (Xina) *Yugo (York) *Zane (Zelda) List Four: *Amy (Amanda) *Bellatrix (Boris) *Clyde (Cristina) *Derek (Douglas) *Edward (Elida) *Finnegan (Fausto) *Gallagher (Genevieve) *Harrington (Hernan) *Idalyne (Iselle) *Jacques (Julio) *Kai (Karina) *Leonaidas (Lowell) *Manny (Marie) *Nadia (Norbert) *Odie (Oladys) *Penny (Polo) *Ryan (Rachel) *Spartan (Simon) *Taylor (Trudy) *Vaughn (Vance) *Wesley (Winnie) *Xenophon (Xavier) *Yvette (Yolanda) *Zelma (Zeke) List Five: *Alfred (Andres) *Bradford (Blanca) *Carter (Carlos) *Dione (Dolores) *Esmeralda (Enrique) *Fergus (Felicia) *Garrett (Guillermo) *Hughlene (Hilda) *Ichabod (Ignacio) *Jagannath (Jimena) *Kipper (Kevin) *Lochlainn (Linda) *Murdoch (Marty) *Nicolette (Nora) *Orville (Olaf) *Python (Pamela) *Ronald (Rick) *Solomon (Sandra) *Tyrone (Terry) *Viper (Vivian) *Weldon (Waldo) *Xyler (Xina) *Yvonne (York) *Zelena (Zelda) List Six: *Andy (Agatha) *Ben (Blas) *Charlotte (Carlos) *Dionysus (Dolores) *Eeyore (Estelle) *Fabrizia (Frank) *Gladwin (Georgette) *Hildegarde (Howard) *Immacolata (Ivette) *Jakayla (Javier) *Lars (Lester) *Melvin (Madeline) *Nettie (Newton) *Odin (Orlene) *Percy (Paine) *Reuben (Rick) *Sullivan (Seymour) *Tasha (Terry) *Viola (Virgil) *Wilberto (Winifred) *Xayvion (Xavier) *Yates (Yolanda) *Zephyr (Zeke) Central Pacific List One: *Arry (Akoni) *Ernie (Ema) *Humberto (Hone) *Ingram (Ione) *Kenny (Keli) *Layla (Lala) *Mason (Moke) *Nadine (Nolo) *Oscar (Olana) *Patty (Pena) *Ulysseys (Ulana) *Whitney (Wale) List Two: *Arlene (Aka) *Earl (Ekeka) *Hannah (Hene) *Idalia (Iolana) *Kambria (Keoni) *Lance (Lino) *Martin (Mele) *Nestor (Nona) *Owen (Oliwa) *Pablo (Pama) *Ursula (Upana) *Wilfred (Wene) List Three: *Arthur (Alika) *Ernesto (Ele) *Harry (Huko) *Ida (Iopa) *Kirk (Kika) *Lorenzo (Lana) *Murdoch (Maka) *Nicholas (Neki) *Olga (Omeka) *Patty (Pewa) *Upwood (Unala) *Wayne (Wali) List Four: *Alex (Ana) *Edouard (Ela) *Helene (Halola) *Imelda (Iune) *Kyle (Kilo) *Lisa (Loke) *Margot (Malia) *Nigel (Niala) *Odette (Oho) *Paulette (Pali) *Udelia (Ulika) *Wardell (Walaka) West Pacific (Note, We name Typhoons based on what country/territory they formed closest too) List A (Australia/UK/USA): *Arthur *Byron *Chris *Derek *Emmett *Franklin *Gordon *Harold *Indigo *Joey *Kipper *Lance *Mason *Neville *Othello *Penny *Quincy *Shayne *Tony *Upton *Vincente *Wilbur *Xena *Yvona *Zephaniah List B (Indonesia): *Apriyandi *Budiyanti *Carwiyah *Dahjad *Efawati *Faujiah *Gayadi *Hidayat *Irwanto *Juwono *Kajis *Latief *Mutyadi *Naryadi *Ohaedah *Priwatari *Qomar *Rahmayati *Sudibyo *Taryiti *Udayona *Verawati *Waliyul *Yuhadi *Ziyanti List C (Japan): *Akinori *Banri *Chikako *Daihachi *Erika *Furniaki *Gen *Hiro *Ikuyo *Jinpachi *Kiyomoto *Mahiro *Miyumi *Noriyo *Okimoto *Reo *Seiya *Teiichi *Umeji *Wataru *Yugo List D (India) (NOTE: these have a rare chance of transferring to the West Pacific): *Aishwarya *Bodhisatva *Chilkoja *Dhara *Emaraan *Fanishwar *Gayatri *Harendra *Ishanika *Jaykishan *Kanupriya *Laila *Mira *Nivedita *Om-Prakash *Pratibha *Qismat *Rugmani *Sanjay *Trilokesh *Udaya *Vasudha *Waajid *Xavierdas *Yeshoda *Zeba List E (China): *Changrui *Enyu *Guiqing *Jinyu *Kai *Mingxia *Pingping *Qinggang *Weiguo *Xiayan *Yumei *Zhijian Indian Ocean and Australia Basin Cyclones (Cyclones that form east of India get names from Australia, Cyclones that form west of India get Indian or Arabic Names List One (AUS): *Alex *Bertha *Colin *Danny *Eglantine *Filomena *Gonzalo *Helene *Imelda *Jenny *Kirk *Lorenzo *Milton *Nicole *Ophelia *Patty *Quvette *Ryan *Skylar *Tobias *Ursula *Vinnie *Whitney *Xavier *York *Zebedee List Two (AUS): *Alberto *Bonnie *Cristobal *Don *Ernesto *Fiona *Gaston *Humberto *Idalia *Jose *Katia *Lee *Manny *Nathan *Odette *Paulette *Quiana *Richard *Sergio *Tanya *Ulyssesys *Vincenzo *Wilfred *Xina *Yolanda *Zeke List Three (AUS): *Andy *Barry *Chantal *Danny *Elsa *Francine *Gordon *Harry *Ian *Jerry *Kipper *Lisa *Martin *Nadine *Othello *Pasquale *Quincy *Rigoberto *Salvatore *Timothy *Udelia *Vince *Wayne *Xiomara *Yates *Zephyr List Four (AUS): *Andrea *Brad *Claudette *Douglas *Elonzo *Franklin *Gerald *Hector *Irwin *Josephine *Karen *Luna *Melissa *Nestor *Olga *Pablo *Quade *Reginald *Stewart *Terina *Uziel *Virginie *Wendy *Xyler *Yves *Zelda List Five (AUS): *Arlene *Bret *Chris *Danny *Eddie *Franscisco *Guillermo *Hanna *Illeana *Jacques *Kai *Luna *Maya *Nelson *Orville *Phillipe *Quinton *Raymond *Sammy *Tara *Venetia *Winnie *Xoey *Yvona *Zelma List Six (AUS): *Aletta *Billy *Clarence *Dolly *Emily *Frank *Gordon *Hermine *Ichabod *Jane *Kaitlyn *Leonard *Miriam *Nelson *Quill *Otis *Python *Ronnie *Sean *Tony *Ugo *Vaughn *Wanda *Xavier *Yugo *Zephyr Category:Blog posts Category:Weather